1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to web feeding method and apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,412 to Robert M. Pabodie dated Sept. 2, 1975 and assigned to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. discloses a printer having a constantly operating device for assisting the paying out of web material from a web roll. The web material is paid out of the web roll into a depending loop in which a rotary frictional feed member is disposed. Tautness in the loop will cause increased frictional force to be applied to the web with concomitant increased paying out of the web from the roll, and vice versa. The web extends from the loop over and in contact with the web roll and the web is intermittently advanced as required by the printer.